


Family time with Zircons

by Crazycrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Family Bonding, Mom Zircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: It just started as a day off but turns out there’s something else more to that.
Relationships: Blue Zircon & Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Family time with Zircons

**Author's Note:**

> Yelena - Yellow Zircon   
> Belle - Blue Zircon

Yelena was tired of working on all those cases her boss gave her. Luckily she had her day off and she headed to her house. As she parked she headed to the door and unlocked it with her keys. She was met with Belle her wife and their 10 year old daughter Peridot. Peridot was playing a video game on her tablet and Belle was watching her. Yelena crept towards them and grabbed both their shoulders. That led both of them to jump and scream. Yelena just laughed at that and Belle pushed her.

”Mom I was playing a horror game and you had to jump scare me” Peridot said.

”You two were busy and I had to do it, it’s been a while since I scared your mother” Yelena said.

Belle just rolled her eyes and Peridot continued her game.

”What game are you guys playing” Yelena asked.

”Five nights at Freddy’s, the first game” Peridot said.

As she said that Bonnie was at the door with sudden music and Peridot closed the door. Yelena saw how fast her daughter was looking at the cameras and then right and left at the doors. Bonnie was gone and Peridot opened the door. Yelena heard deep laughter and was curious.

”Who’s that laughing” Yelena asked.

”Freddy Fazbear” Peridot said as she paid attention.

Chica was at the left and Peridot closed the door. Then she went to check on Foxy and he was gone. Peridot then closed the right door and checked the cameras. Belle and Yelena saw a animatronic fox running at the player.

”It’s not scary” Yelena asked.

”No unless Freddy jump scares you for no reason” Peridot said.

”Mommy played it and she got jump scared by Bonnie” Peridot said as she remembered.

”Only because I forgot to check the door and Freddy was out” Belle said back.

”Anyways how was your day today love” Belle asked.

”You know, tired and boring but otherwise good” Yelena said still looking at Peridot closing the doors.

Both of them heard music and Peridot survived the night. Peridot was happy that she survived.

”Good job sweetheart, how about you wash your hands and we eat lunch” Belle said.

Peridot nodded and rushed to the bathroom. Yelena helped Belle off the floor and they both headed towards the kitchen.

”Peri really loves that game” Belle said with a smile.

”Yeah but she hasn’t played the other 6 games yet” Yelena said back.

Belle had a surprised shock. Yelena just laughed and they both made a salad. As Yelena was putting everybody’s drink Belle came behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

”I love you” Belle said.

”I love you too” Yelena said back.

Yelena turned and gave a kiss to her wife. Amber eyes with hitting beautiful blue eyes and they had their foreheads touched together.

”Remind me how we met” Yelena said playfully.

”We met in freshman year and your friends kept telling you to ask me out at a dance” Belle said as she remembered back then.

”Oh yeah, Spinel, Japser and Topaz kept on annoying me of that” Yelena said as she remembered when she was a teen.

”But look how we turned out, just like Ruby and Sapphire, a happy married couple” Belle said.

”With an adorable child” Yelena said then remembering.

Peridot then came and Belle grabbed 2 drinks while Yelena carried hers. After that Peridot kept on talking about almost winning night five until Freddy came out. Yelena and Belle smiled at their daughter’s expression.

”My favorite character is Bonnie” Yelena said.

”Mine is Foxy, he’s cool” Peridot said.

”I guess mine is Chica” Belle said.

Yelena and Peridot laughed when Belle said that. After their talk all of them went to the living room. Yelena and Belle were watching TV when Peridot downloaded the second game. Belle whispered at Yelena’s ear.

”If she has nightmares sing your Bendy or whatever song that video game is called” Belle said.

”It’s Bendy and the Ink Machine and I’ll only sing Boris songs cause he’s my favorite character” Yelena replies.

Belle rolled her eyes and they went back to watching TV while hearing Peridot scream.


End file.
